


Die Plenae Lunae Reversurus

by GayKravitz



Series: Die Plenae Lunae Reversurus [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Big Mystery oooooh what's it gonna be, Bullying, Dipper and Mabel are 13, F/F, Jewish Pines Family, Mysterious Warnings, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Present Tense, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Mabel Pines, anxiety disorders, seriously theres a lot of anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: Something bad is happening in Gravity Falls. Something big and something dangerous.Mabel and Dipper Pines are called back to Gravity Falls for a second time, but it's not a pleasant return.(minor hiatus, sorry!)





	1. Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> hey soooo i don't have a beta reader for this yet! but if you're willing to help out with that, shoot me a message on tumblr! i'm gaykravitz.tumblr.com
> 
> i havent written a fic this length in a while so i'm a little rusty with pacing and such.

It’s cold in Piedmont at this time of year, for some reason. Mabel can’t tell why, usually everywhere else it warms up around now. It’s March, for pete’s sake! It should be spring already! Mabel isn’t _too_ upset by this, it does means she can wear sweaters without any chance of overheating, but the longer it takes for it to get to spring means the longer it takes for summer to come and the longer she has to wait to go back to Gravity Falls!

Mabel’s already complaining about this when she sits next to Dipper at lunch. “Dipper, why do the seasons hate me?”

Dipper snorts, not looking up from his book. “Why do you think they do?”

Mabel groans and stuffs pizza into her mouth. “Becaauuuuuse it’s already March but it’s still so cold outside! It’s supposed to be spring, Dipper! And the longer that it takes to become spring, the longer it takes for summer to come which means the longer it takes for us to go back to Gravity Falls to see our favorite Grunkles and all of our friends!” Mabel’s head is on the table now as she takes a deep breath. Dipper seems unfazed.

“You can wait a couple more months, Mabel.” He turns his page, taking the pen he was chewing on and writing something down in the book. Mabel sighs. Dipper looks at her sympathetically and closes the book. “But hey, if it makes you feel better, we can call Stan and Ford tonight?” Mabel perks up and squees a little bit, making Dipper smile.

There’s a giggle from behind them, and both of the twins turn to look. Three girls are looking at them, at Mabel specifically, laughing. Dipper’s brows furrow but Mabel’s go up, smiling at them. One of them points at Mabel and whispers something, making them all laugh. Dipper groans and makes Mabel turn back around.

“Ignore them, Mabel.” He says, but Mabel is frowning.

“How come? They seem fine! If they wanted to say something mean, they would’ve said it already. That’s what all the other bullies do.” Mabel nods but Dipper sighs.

“You can’t be serious, Mabel. I know one of them, she’s in my math class, and she always snickers whenever I make a mistake in an equation!” Dipper’s cheeks are red now, remembering the embarrassing moment.

“Pfft.” Mabel waves her hand around. “Nah, they’re fine. Maybe she’s just laughing to make you feel better!”

Dipper glares at her. “Mabel, just because you managed to start dating your old bully doesn’t mean you can change all of them!”

Mabel glares back now, obviously upset. “Pacifica wasn’t a bully! She was just lashing out because of her really messed up family!” One of the girls gets up and starts walking to Mabel. “Watch. She’s totally gonna be like ‘Hey, I love your sweater!’”

The girl approaches Mabel, smiling. Mabel turns to her, also smiling. “Hi! I’m Mabel!”

The girl looks at her friends and giggles again. “My friend says she likes you.”

Mabel’s grin widens and she looks at Dipper smugly. “Aw, thanks! I’m flattered, really I am, but I already have a girlfriend!”

The giggly girl’s expression changes, her smiling fading. “Wait, you do?”

“Yup!”

Mabel’s grin drops from her face when she sees the girl sneer. “Ew. Are you like, a _dyke_ or something? That’s disgusting. I was just _joking_.”

The girl turns and walks away. Mabel can feel something sink from her chest into her gut and her eyes start misting up. Dipper looks between the girl walking away and his broken hearted sister in shock, unable to really process what just happened. Then hot rage boils up inside him.

“Hey!” Dipper stands up and yells from across the room, making the girls look at him. “Don’t you dare talk to my sister like that!”

Mabel’s pulling on his shirt, trying to get him to stop, but he ignores her. The girl speaks up again. “Are you actually _defending_ her?”

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Dipper’s hands are balled into fists. He can feel Mabel’s hand tightly grasping his shirt and tugging it and looks down at her for a second.

“It’s not worth it. Please, Dipper. Just let it go.” She’s whispering and wiping at her eyes and Dipper feels his heart thud. His sister _doesn’t_ whisper.

Mabel never whispers, she doesn’t _know_ what an inside voice is. She’s loud and wild and proud of it and she never lets anyone tell her to stop, to _quiet down_ or _stop being so much_ . Mabel should _never_ sound that small or that weak, that tone was reserved for late nights when they dealt with creeping traumas of last summer. It makes rage boil inside him that there was someone else, someone that hadn’t been erased from his great uncle’s mind, that could make her feel small and afraid.

“Mabel, you can’t be serious! You can’t let them talk about you like that!” Dipper snaps at her. He’s angry but he accidentally directed it at the person he’s angry _for_. He realizes his mistake when Mabel stares at him with wide, wet eyes and slowly lets go of him. “Oh- Mabel, I- I shouldn’t have-”

Mabel stands suddenly and grabs her backpack before running from the cafeteria, her arm covering her eyes. Dipper calls out but she doesn’t seem to hear him. The girls laugh at her leaving, but Dipper glares furiously at them. They actually seem to cower a little at this.

“If you ever, ever, so much as look at my sister again-!” He doesn’t finish the sentence, they’re already gone. He swears under his breath and grabs his backpack before running after Mabel.

He looks around before he catches sight of her running towards the gym, which isn’t far from the cafeteria. She doesn’t stop when he calls her name and Dipper pushes past a group of people and chases after her. He loses her when she turns the corner ahead of him and behind the gym.

“Mabel!” He calls out to the empty blacktop.

There’s no response, only an echo back. Dipper walks around the area, trying to spot a fluorescent green blur followed by a trail of glitter. He circles around back to the front and just find kids enjoying their lunch in the outdoor eating area before going back behind the gym. He frowns and examines the area more thoroughly.

There’s a stack of sports equipment in boxes next to one of the two pairs of doors leading into the gym. There’s no one inside, currently, and there’s no way Mabel could get in if they were locked. At least, not without her lock picks that their parents started making her leave at home after an incident when trying to prank the principal.

(Sometimes Dipper wishes Stan got Mabel a new necklace making kit instead of various probably-illegal tools for Hanukkah last year. At least then he wouldn’t have to worry about if Mabel would catch him singing &Sandra in the shower again.)

Dipper tests the doors to the gym anyways, finding them locked. Okay. He examines the boxes again, seeing them lead up to the metal awning above the door. Bingo.

He climbs up carefully, trying very hard not to knock over any boxes. He isn’t surprised to see Mabel up here, her face hidden in her highlighter sweater (she had dyed the fabric with actual highlighter ink). She’s sniffling softly and Dipper scoots up next to her. She leans into him and he’s thankful for that, at least.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Dipper says softly. Mabel swallows a cry and takes a shuddering breath, trying very hard not to start sobbing.

“It’s o-okay.” It wasn’t.

“You don’t deserve to be picked on like that.” Dipper presses closer to his sister. “You should always be proud of who you are, you know that.”

Mabel shakes her head under the sweater. “I-I’m not u-upset about only liking girls. I _know_ that- that’s o-okay and I know that I’m way happier n-now and those gi-girls can _suck it_ , b-but-”

Mabel can’t stop her gasping for air in between her words, seemingly tripping over her words. Dipper pulls her closer with his arm and hears Mabel let out a sob. “I-It’s just that th-they were o-okay with me b-before I told them. L-Like they-ey do-n’t even care about who I a-am!” She’s crying in earnest now and Dipper rubs her back as she pulls her head out of her sweater. Mabel’s eyes are puffy and red and there’s tears streaming down her cheeks, soaking into her collar. “Th-they don’t s-see me as m-me! They o-only see me as- as- as a _dyke_!”

Mabel tries to take deep breaths to stop her crying but she can’t seem to control it. Dipper sighs and rest his head on her shoulder. He can feel a pressure in his own eyes and blinks it away. “I know, Mabel. It sucks, it sucks a _lot_. You just gotta be better than them.”

Mabel nods. “I- I know. I know.” She takes another deep breath and sniffles. “I just w-wish that- that people didn’t ha-hate me before they even get to know me!” She wipes her nose on her sleeve and her shuddering breaths seem to even out. Dipper keeps rubbing her back in soothing circles until she lets out a soft sigh and leans in closer.

“Not everyone is going to like you.” Dipper tells her. “It’s life, y’know. You just gotta keep doing what you love, and as long as you aren’t hurting anyone, you just gotta ignore the people who try to stop you.” Mabel nods and sniffles again.

“I know, Dipper. But, thanks. It’s nice to hear.” Mabel smiles at him and Dipper returns it. Mabel looks away after a second and groans, slipping down against the wall. “It’s times like these that make me _really_ glad we decided not to tell anyone about us being trans.”

Dipper laughs, almost bitterly. “I know what you mean, sis.” He holds out his arms to Mabel. “Awkward sibling hug?”

Mabel laughs brightly. “Awkward sibling hug!” She latches onto her brother, who grins brightly.

Before they get to the pats, they both hear a scream.

And then several more screams. Before they both can process it fully, they’re scrambling down from the awning and running towards the sounds of panic.

The both grab onto each other’s hands as they push their way through the crowd of screaming middle schoolers, all of them running out of the cafeteria. There’s teachers trying to corral the kids to no avail. As Dipper holds tight to Mabel and drag her through the crowd and into the cafeteria, they hear teachers yelling at them to get away. They ignore them of course, in favor of running directly into the danger.

The cafeteria is in chaos. There’s food all over the floor and kids huddled under anything they can find, some crying and screaming in fear. Dipper ignores all of them in favor of the thing- no the monster that was currently swooping around the room.

It pauses on a metal rafter for a second when Dipper and Mabel enter, it’s glowing red eyes bearing into them. It’s about the size of both of them combined, and it seems to be looking them over, as if sizing them up for a fight. Dipper is fascinated immediately by the monster, but his primitive _“Fear! Danger! Predator!”_ brain is forcing him to take a defensive position in front of his sister.

Mabel, on the other hand, looks elated. She shows no fear or defensiveness and instead decides to move past Dipper to look at it closer.

“Mabel!” Dipper hisses and watches as the beast crawls along the rafter towards Mabel.

“Hi! Are you a bird person? I’ve met one of you once!” The beast blinks at her slowly, and tilts it’s antennae-ladened head. It’s eyes move from Mabel to Dipper, who’s slowly walking over to Mabel, not taking his eyes off of it. “My name’s Mabel, that’s my brother, Dipper! It’s nice to meet you!”

It’s red eyes widen, and suddenly it’s diving towards them. Dipper yells out to Mabel, running at her now, who stumbles back. The beast is right in front of her now, standing at full height. Dipper holds onto Mabel and glares at the monster, as if daring it to get any closer.

“Are you… Dipper and Mabel Pines?” It asks.

Dipper’s eyes widen as his eyebrows go up. “You- You _know_ us?” Mabel gasps.

“Oh my gosh! You totally are, aren’t you!” It grins and holds out a hand. It has sharp talons, almost like a bird, but it’s body is covered in brown fur. It’s wings has brown feathers, matching the color of it’s- his fur. “I’ve been looking for you guys!”

“You- What?” Dipper is _so_ confused. “Who are you?”

Mabel gasps again, a big smile on her face. She shakes his hand vigorously. “Are you actually a bird person?!”

He laughs and retracts his hand, shaking it a little and wincing. “No, My name is Mothkid!”

“Wait, Mothkid?” Dipper’s journal is out already. He’s writing something down in the blue leather-bound book, a golden pinetree on the front. “You mean like Mothman?”

“Yep!” He nods. “That’s my dad!”

“Wait, isn’t your dad back in Gravity Falls?” Mabel asks, tilting her head. “Also, didn’t we have to like, chase him out of that farmer dude’s barn that one time?”

Mothkid nodded again. “Yeah, but he’s learned his lesson about living in human dwellings.”

“So, you’re like an approximately 13 year old version of Mothman?” Dipper writes something in his journal. He mutters to himself, thinking aloud. “Man, Great Uncle Ford is gonna love to hear about this. He didn’t even know that Mothpeople could procreate!”

“Ew, gross!” Mabel and Mothkid say, at the same time.

“That’s his dad you’re talking about!” Mabel frowns, crossing her arms.

Dipper sighs and closes his journal. “Listen, Mothkid, what are you doing here?” Dipper pinches the bridge of his nose. “You don’t belong here, you need to go back home.”

“But-”

“Yeah, people here aren’t like the people in Gravity Falls. They won’t just write you off as a kid in a funny costume.” Mabel tells him, putting her hand on his fuzzy arm. “Like all the kids and teachers that just ran away screaming! It’s not safe. Humans aren’t as friendly here.”

“I- I get it, but it’s-”

“Also, how did you even get past the Weirdness Magnetism? Isn’t it supposed to like, keep you in?” Dipper asks, clicking his pen at immeasurable speed.

“Not really, I just felt like there was a strong wind pushing me back in?” Mothkid shrugs. “I don’t really know how it works.”

“Interesting…” Dipper writes something down in his journal again and Mabel snickers. He looks at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” She says innocently. “You just looked a _lot_ like Grunkle Ford just then.” She laughs again, when Dipper raises his eyebrow. “Ha! Man, you’re both such big nerds. Two nerds in a pod. Two nerds of the same coin.”

Dipper rolls his eyes. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He writes something in his journal again, pausing for a second like he’s realizing something. “Wait, that coin one doesn’t even make sense.”

Mabel pokes him. “ _You_ don’t make sense!”

Dipper can’t help but laugh a little and pokes her back. “I make _perfect_ sense.”

“Guys.” Mothkid interrupts, making them both look at him. “I think two _nerds_ of a feather would’ve made more _cents_.”

Dipper groans at the double pun and Mabel high fives Mothkid. “Nice!’

“We’re getting off track.” Dipper says, glancing behind them at the glass doors that the teachers outside were barring off. “I’m sure the school has already called the police or something, so you really need to get out of here.”

Mothkid looks nervous. “I was looking for you two, though! You’re like, heroes in the cryptid community of Gravity Falls! We need-”

“Great, you found us! Now you need to get out of here!” Mabel’s really nervous now, there’s two cops standing outside the cafeteria, talking to a teacher. “Seriously, you need to _go_!”

They both frantically push Mothkid towards the back exit and out the door. He flies into the air, only looking back at them for a second before zooming away. Mabel waves goodbye as Dipper quickly heads back inside, already pulling up an explanation in his head as to why there was a giant moth-like person terrorizing middle schoolers

School was cancelled for the rest of the day, after the scare that Dipper and Mabel brushed off as a prank. The twins were forced to walk home because of it, unfortunately, as their parents didn’t get out of work until later. _Fortunately_ , they had enough money between them to stop for fast food milkshakes on their way.

Mabel steals the cherry off of Dipper’s but he doesn’t complain. He’s reading something on his phone while walking, with Mabel guiding him so he doesn’t trip or walk into traffic. It’s chilly out still, so Dipper pushes his hat further onto his head in an attempt to cover his cold ears.

Mabel pauses suddenly, making Dipper look back. She’s frowning, her milkshake straw still in her mouth, and obviously deep in thought. “Huh.”

“What?” Dipper asks, putting his phone into his pocket. “What is it?”

“I think Mothkid was trying to warn us or something.” She asks, her brows furrowed. “He seemed nervous. What do you think it was?”

“Huh.” Dipper blinks in realization. “I… dunno. He didn’t even tell us why he was here.”

“Y’know, that may have been out fault.” Mabel says, almost sheepishly.

Dipper shrugs. “Eh. Couldn’t have been _too_ important.”

 

They try to contact Stan and Ford when they get home to tell them about what happened, but they get no response. Just static from their ham radio.

“What if something happened?” Dipper’s first thought is: worry.

“Relax, brobro! They’re probably fine.” Mabel’s first thought is: comfort Dipper.

“Mabel, Mothkid was trying to warn us! What if something did happen to them? What if they need us?”

“Orrrrrrr, maybe-” Mabel shoved her phone in his face, “It’s 4 AM where they are and they’re _sleeping_.”

Dipper takes her phone and examines the information. The clock from their last known timezone is on it. “Oh. Riiiight. Sleeping.” He gives it back to his sister, a little sheepish.

Mabel smiles. “See? They’re fine. Promise.”

Dipper nods and takes a deep breath. “Okay. But we’re trying again after dinner.”

 

They do try again after dinner, and after explaining to their parents why they had gotten a phone call saying that both of them had detention for a week for a prank, but still get no response.

“Do you think they broke their radio?” Dipper asks Mabel while they’re getting ready for bed. Mabel is sitting on her bed, cuddling Waddles, who’s gotten way bigger than when she first got him. He takes up half her bed now, so she got him a little doggy bed to go next to hers so she can actually get some sleep.

Mabel shrugs. “Maybe. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Dipper remembers very briefly about the three day period in September where they couldn’t contact their Grunkles at all. It sent both of them in a panic, what with Weirdmageddon so fresh in their memories, and neither of them could sleep at all. Dipper’s paranoia shot through the roof and Mabel kept needing reality checks every 5 minutes, but they had found out only a few days after that Stan had just accidentally spilled coffee on it and didn’t notice. The paranoia and dissociation from both of them didn’t quiet down until a few days after their Grunkles’ apology.

Dipper chews on the inside of his lip, tasting copper on his tongue. “Mabel, I’m serious, what if something bad is happening? What if Gravity Falls is being overrun by the tree giants? What if they got hurt? What if everyone’s being kidnapped-“ Dipper is interrupted in his panic by Mabel wrapping her arms tight around him. Now that she was touching him, he could feel her trembling as much as he was.

“They’re okay, Dipper. Swear.” Mabel hugs him tighter. Dipper returns it, pressing his face into her shoulder. He chokes out a sound that sounds suspiciously like a sob

“Do we have to have panic attacks and breakdowns every night?” He whispers. “It’s starting to get old.”

“Yeah.” Mabel laughs softly and just keeps hugging him. “Y’know Dipper, I think we just might be traumatized.”

Dipper laughs at that. “Really? I don’t think I noticed. What gave it away? The daily nightmares? Or the anxiety disorders?”

Mabel snorts and pulls away, thoroughly amused. “I don’t know, I think it could be the regular dissociation and memory gaps.” They both laugh for a minute, the kind of laugh that’s bitter and spiteful but needed.

It all stops when they hear a crash of metal outside, followed by soft voices. Mabel looks at Dipper, who’s alert and ready. They nod at each other and leave the room.

They both creep downstairs, glad that their parents are already asleep. Dipper grabs a flashlight and Mabel readies her grappling hook, and they sneak out of the back door. The alley next to their house is dark but not silent, there’s a voice that’s talking in an exaggerated whisper.

“-find them! If we don’t find them, we’re doomed! Do you understand?”

“Shmebulock.”

“Ugh, why did I even bring you? You can’t even say anything besides your name!”

Dipper and Mabel look at each other, confused, before advancing. Mabel lowers her grappling hook as they get closer the the two voices.

“Shmebulock?”

“Not helping.” The voice groans. “Look, you just sit here and try not to make anymore noise. I’m going to go find them-“

Dipper hears something to his left and spins, flashing his light onto two small figures who cry out.

“AH! MY EYES!” He yells, and Dipper fumbles with the switch. “TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!”

“SHMEBULOCK!”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Dipper finally turns it off and looks at the gnomes who are hunched over and rubbing at their eyes. “Wait-“

“Jeff?!” Mabel cries out in confusion. “Shmebulock?!”

Jeff blinks a couple times before looking at Mabel. “Hey! Just the girl I wanted to see!”

Mabel groans. “You aren’t still trying to get me to be queen, are you? Cause I already told you-“

“Oh, no! We learned our lesson from trying to pick out our queens from humans!” Jeff waved his tiny little gnome hands. “After that lovely broad Gideon refused us, we’ve taken to trying to get the unicorns to be our queen! It’s… frustrating. But I think we’re getting somewhere!” 

Mabel and Dipper look at each other, seeing the same look of disgust on the other twin’s face.

“Okay, look, we don’t care about that.” Dipper says. “What we do care about is, why the heck are you here? Gravity Falls is like, 9 hours away! And that’s in a car! How did you get here?!”

“We hitchhiked! It’s pretty easy to hide under people’s cars when you’re our size.”

“Still, _why_ are you here?” Mabel asks, squinting.

“Right! That.” Jeff clears his throat, a serious look passing over his face.

“We’ve come with a message, and a warning.” Jeff says, and Dipper can feel Mabel grasp his hand tightly. “Message first.”

“There’s something really bad going on in Gravity Falls. Something dangerous.” Jeff says, and Dipper can’t breathe. “We don’t know how to stop it, and your great uncles can’t help us. Which is why we’ve come here, asking you two for help.”

Mabel nods numbly. Dipper feels like he’s suffocating.

“And the warning?” Dipper asks, his throat tight and his hands clammy.

“It’s from your great uncles.” The twins press tightly against each other. “They wanted me to warn you to not come to Gravity Falls, it’s too dangerous. Under no circumstances should you ever come back.”

The twins stare at him dumbly. Neither of them move for a long time, they just stare while holding onto each other with death grips.

Jeff claps his hands together, wringing them. “So, uh, whaddya say? Should we get going?”


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this was going to be longer but i definitely needed to chop it down so i don’t just die.
> 
> no beta reader. hope you enjoy this extra long chapter, dont expect many more like these lmao

~~~~It’s very safe to say that Dipper and Mabel are freaking out.

“What do we do?!” Mabel hisses, pacing in a circle with Dipper. “We can’t just let everyone be in danger! They need us!”

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Dipper is trying his hardest not to scream out in frustration, lest he wake their parents. “If Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan sent that message then they’re already in Gravity Falls! Which makes _them_ in danger too!”

Mabel runs over to her bed and slams her head into her pillow, screaming into it. Dipper is shaking and puts his arms over his stomach. “Oh god- Mabel, what if they sent it because they’re hurt? Are they okay? We haven’t heard from them in days, Mabel! Shit, shitshitshit- I’m gonna throw up-“ He hurks and covers his mouth, leaning against the wall. Mabel hasn’t stopped screaming into her pillow, not even to take a breath.

“If- If I could interject here,” Jeff says from his position, where he was sitting on top of a sleeping Waddles. “Just for a sec! We, I mean, I did say that there was a big danger that no one knows about and we haven’t heard from anyone in Gravity Falls in a few days so- really- who knows what’s going on over there?”

There’s a beat of silence before Dipper is rushing out of the bedroom. Mabel falls to her knees and curls into a ball on the floor, rocking herself back and forth and meowing softly. Jeff winces at the sound of retching coming from the room next door. “Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say.”

“Shmebulock…” Shmebulock sighs and falls back onto Dipper’s pillow.

“Oho, you think?” Jeff groans and Dipper returns while wiping his mouth. “Listen, you’ve gotta make up your minds real soon. We can’t sit around forever, I’ve got a unicorn to marry! ...Someday. If she doesn’t disappear.”

Mabel takes a deep breath and sits herself up. “Dipper, we’ve gotta go to Gravity Falls.”

Dipper winces like he’s been slapped. “Mabel-“

“No, listen Dipper, I know they told us to stay away but that just means they really need our help!” Mabel reasons, and Dipper sits against the wall of their room. “Everyone is in danger, not just Stan and Ford! What about Pacifica, Dipper? Or Soos? Or Candy? Or Grenda? Or Mr. McGucket? Or-“

“Okay! Okay, Mabel. Okay. I know.” Dipper rubs at his eyes. “Okay. We’ll go but we have to leave before I lose my nerve. Which means we leave tonight.”

Mabel doesn’t look as excited as she should be at this prospect, but she nods. “I’ll get our bags.”

They gather only the necessities. To Mabel that’s 5 sweaters, toiletries, emergency glitter, her lockpicks, and a couple pairs of clothes. To Dipper that’s several guides to survival, his journal, extra pens, an extra pair of underwear, a jacket and the clothes on his back.

Mabel decides very smartly to leave behind Waddles, but leaves a note behind detailing Waddle’s care regimen to her parents. Dipper leaves a more thoughtful and well written note to their folks, which reads: _Emergency happened, Need to leave. Back Soon. Don’t tell anyone and trust no one. Love you._

When they’re packed, unpacked because Dipper forgot a very important book that Ford had given him about the more dangerous monsters of Gravity Falls, and repacked, they’re leaving before the sun rises. Jeff and Shmebulock hitch a ride with them, hiding in their backpacks as they make their way to the bus stop.

The bus was set to arrive at 6am, so they have a while to wait. A while turns out to excruciatingly long when you’re just sitting there trying very hard not to just start screaming, so they try to play some gnome card games while waiting.

“...Do you have a 5?”

“...Go fish.”

The gnome card games Jeff knows are Go Fish and Blackjack. Dipper doesn’t know how to play Blackjack and everyone is too high-strung to try to explain it. So it’s Go Fish.

“I don’t think you’re playing this right, Mabel.” Dipper grumbles, glaring at his sister.

“Ugh, I can’t do this!” Mabel throws her cards on the ground before burying her face into her sweater.

“Hey, those were my great grandmammy’s!” Jeff snatches the cards from the dirt. “We gnomes hold onto family heirlooms for a long time!”

“I’m sorry, Jeff, I’m way too stressed out right now.” Mabel’s biting her fingernails frantically. “I feel sick just waiting around!”

Dipper sighs, trying rubbing out the bags under his eyes. “I feel the same but how else are we gonna get to Gravity Falls? We can’t walk there!”

Mabel just shakes her head, pressing her palms into her eyes and sitting like that for a while. Dipper goes back to counting stars and creating a starmap inside his head. Jeff and Shmebulock continue their card game.

After a few minutes, Mabel gasps and stands up. Dipper’s up too now, looking around for the perceived danger that Mabel had to have see, if she gasped like that-

“Dipper! We don’t have to take the bus! And we don’t have to walk!” She’s smiling and walking away and Dipper’s following her by instinct even if he has no clue what’s going on and feels like he could pass out at any second. It’s a small walk, down the side of a highway ramp and onto the side of the actually highway. Dipper wonders if she’s going to just steal a car.

Before Dipper can ask, Mabel sticks her arm out in a thumbs-up gesture. He groans. “Mabel, this isn’t gonna work! Who is gonna help two middle schoolers hitchhike in the middle of the-!“

A big rig slows at the sight of them and pulls over to the side, rolling it’s window down. A woman with big muscles and a buzz cut grins out at them. “You kids okay? You need a ride?”

Dipper stares, dumbfounded. Mabel smiles smugly. “You know where Gravity Falls is?”

She nods. “Yup. I’m going up to Vancouver, I can drop you kids off on the way. As long as you don’t get any ideas about free breakfast or too many rest stops!”

Mabel’s smile widens. “That’s perfect.”

All four (Jeff and Shmebulock hidden expertly in their backpacks) climb in and buckle up. The big rig gets moving again, and they’re soon on their way to Gravity Falls.

They have a long way to go still, a ten hour drive at least. Dipper yawns and notices that Mabel is already sleeping on his shoulder. He shakes himself. He needs to keep watching in case- in.. in case… what? What was he thinking about?

Dipper’s eyelids are falling before he can notice and he’s already asleep before he can try to resist.

It’s… light. It’s bright and flickering and Dipper can almost feel a warmth on his skin. It’s like the memory of warmth, like a tight hug or a summer night. And it’s getting warmer, and warmer.

And then it’s boiling. It’s hot hot hot hot- he can feel fire under his skin and it’s

burning

bright and hot and uncontrollable. He sees flames and burning and a bright red sky. It splits and he can still feel it burning him and it hurts it hurts hurts _hurts_ \- he can't breathe.

His lungs contract and his mouth opens in a wordless scream. The sky is splitting and gravity is falling and everything he knew is gone and everyone he loved is dead and cold and suddenly it’s freezing.

So, so cold and dead and he can feel stone bricks under his heels as runs and he turns to grab someone he knows should be there- they’re always there they’re always right next to him- but he reaches and grabs and the air is empty and he is

alone

alone, adjective & adverb, having no one else present; on one's own.

He is alone.

And he is choking. The grip is tight around him and he’s struggling but it’s so tight and he can't breathe. He’s so scared but he knows he is alone but he’s so scared and he’s crying, he doesn’t cry!

He is crying.

He calls for help. He is alone.

He can hear someone yelling but he can’t hear them. He knows he’s going to die but he knows it will save the world. He accepts it.

A voice breaks his panic and he’s panicking even more now. No, nononono you can’t he’ll kill us he’ll kill you you can’t  
and

he’s

falling

down down down; he never wanted, this he never expected this it should’ve been him, he can feel someone watching, he has to get _out out out out_ ; and he’s-

“Dipper!” Mabel yells at him and he gasps and jerks up.

His seat belt digs into his shoulder but he doesn’t notice, he’s trying to stand up and get away. Mabel puts both hands on his shoulders and guides him slowly back down, whispering comforts to him. “It’s okay, you’re safe, he’s dead, he’s gone, I promise.”

Dipper shakes his head, pushing away the dream. It’s always the same one. Sometimes it’s more realistic, like a memory instead of just feelings. Always running and alone and terrified. It never gets easier to handle at the moment, just easier to deal with the aftermath.

Dipper stares out of the windshield for a while, Mabel holding onto him and whispering things that he knows is mostly to make herself feel better but it’s what they do. Dipper’s fingernails eventually stop digging into his palms, leaving already-bruising crescent indents. They don’t say what they’re both worried about.

They pass a sign, about 30 minutes after Dipper wakes up. “Welcome to Oregon.” The sun is already high in the sky and Dipper feels like he got even less sleep than before.

The woman driving the truck doesn’t say anything about Dipper’s nightmare. She glances at him while he’s still reeling in the aftermath, but decides against mentioning it.

“So,” She does say after Dipper seems to get his shaking under control. “Why’re you kids hitchhiking up to Oregon anyways? You don’t gotta tell me, I’ll understand, but I hope it’s not cause you’re notorious child serial killers.” She laughs, but there’s a nervous lilt to it.

“Family things.” Mabel says with a tone of finality. She instead points to a miniature rainbow flag sticking out on her dashboard. “Hey, I like your flag!”

The trucker smiles at Mabel’s expert deflection. “Thanks, kid. Always reminds me to be proud, y’know?”

Mabel nods vehemently. They get into a discussion about female celebrities, leaving Dipper to write in his journal. He started using it as a strictly research journal, but because there’s not much supernatural forces in Piedmont, he’s been using it as a personal journal as well. Not unlike the person who gifted him it in the first place.

He’s trying to keep his mind off their destination, but it’s… difficult. Every single stray thought goes to Gravity Falls and it’s making him want to just run there instead, even if it means getting there slower. Mabel tries to bring up his mood with a game of I spy, but it gets old when they reach the seemingly never-ending forest that lines the highway up north.

They stop at a trucker rest stop not long after they get into Oregon. Dipper is anxious to stretch his legs and he knows that the gnomes inside their bags are too. The run behind the gas station after promising Butch (Mabel had started calling her that and it stuck) not to run off too far and to be back to the truck in an hour, and open their backpacks to let the gnomes free.

“Finally!” Jeff stretches out his back, popping it. “My back is killing me! Hey, kid, maybe you should pack more clothes instead of nerd books! Maybe then you wouldn’t smell like pre-teen angst and the gym bags of pro wrestlers!”

“Hey!” Dipper protests, jabbing a finger at the gnome. “I’m technically a teen now! Not a pre-teen!”

Mabel laughs, trying to rub exhaustion and worry from her eyes. “You’re right, Dipper, but that was pretty funny.”

“Thank you, Mabel!” Jeff says proudly, before he hesitates for a second. “So, uh, are you sure-“

“Never gonna happen, stop asking before I punt you into last week.”

“Okay, sorry.”

“Sh-Shmebulock…” Shmebulock hacks up some glitter.

Dipper and Mabel walk around, leaving the gnomes to their devices. Mabel can feel her stomach eating itself and realizes with horror that they forgot to pack food and money.

“So we couldn’t have even taken the bus, anyway!” Mabel grumbles. “We could already be there if we had just-”

“Mabel, stop.” Dipper interrupts her, knowing she’ll get caught up in the what-ifs if he didn’t stop her. “Look, let’s just go ask around for some change. We could probably get a buck or two, if we play the twin card right…”

Mabel shakes her head. “Nope, I have a better idea!”

Mabel’s idea turns out to be good ol’ fashioned shoplifting.

“Mabel!” Dipper hisses as he watches Mabel put a pack of crackers up her sleeve in a convenience store. “We’re gonna get caught! We’re gonna be arrested!”

“Pssh.” Mabel waves her hand. “No way, brobro! I’ve got this! I know all of Grunkle Stan’s tricks!”

She shoves a jar of peanut butter into her sweater right as an employee turns the corner into their aisle. He freezes, she freezes. They stare at each other for a second before the employee slowly opens his mouth, ready to yell out- but Mabel is faster.

“Glitter bomb!” She throws a handful of glitter into the employee’s eyes, making him cry out in pain.

“It’s pretty but it hurts!” He rubs at his eyes, hunching over and Mabel takes the opening.  
She grabs Dippers hand and books it out of the store and back behind the gas station.

Dipper tries to catch his breath as Mabel proudly produces crackers and peanut butter from her sweater. “Told you, brobro.”

Dipper doesn’t complain when he’s full on crackers and peanut butter. They get water from a nearby water fountain and keep themselves busy by people watching until the gnomes and Butch show back up.

They quickly pack the gnomes back up and get back in the truck with Butch, both of them practically vibrating.

Mabel is bouncing in her seat, unable to contain the energy that’s stirring inside of her. Only a couple more hours now. She can’t bear to think about anything, just letting the trees passing by numb her mind. Dipper is furiously clicking a pen and clenching his jaw tightly. It might’ve been a bad idea to eat at all, because he can feel his stomach churning and twisting with every bump of gravel the truck passes over. Butch doesn’t seem to notice the energy, she just taps her hand on the wheel in beat with the Sev’ral Timez song that’s playing.

After a while of Dipper trying not to urk all over the interior of the truck and Mabel bouncing in her seat, Mabel suddenly gasps and straightens up. Dipper sits up suddenly, trying to see what his sister does.

“Welcome to Gravity Falls!” The sign passes by quickly, and it’s followed by a “Mystery Shack, 1 MILE” sign. Mabel looks at Dipper, her eyes wide and her mouth drawn in a tight line. Dipper holds her hand so tightly, he can feel the bones in his hand creaking. The truck slows to a stop, right in front of the bus pick-up.

They climb out of the truck, careful not to squish their backpacks, and thank Butch for the ride.

“You kids be careful out there.” Is all she says before she’s off again.

Jeff kicks Dipper’s back through the backpack. “Hey, is she gone? Let us out, already!”

They both quickly let the gnomes out. Jeff sucks in a deep breath, letting it out in a satisfied “Ahhh!” He puts his hands on his hips and looks around at the forest surrounding them. “It is good to be back! Gravity Falls air is way better than that smoggy stuff down where you kids live!”

Mabel nods in agreement, smiling softly despite the weight in her chest. “Yeah, definitely. I’d take Gravity Falls over San Francisco anyday!” She takes a couple deep breaths herself, before a biting wind flows through. Dipper shivers, zipping up his vest.

“Yeah, except it’s way colder here.” Dipper says and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Let’s start walking to town. We need to scope out the damage.”

“Shmebulock.” Says Shmebulock, who starts walking into the forest.

“Woah woah woah, Shmebulock, where are you going?” Jeff pulls his friend back by the collar of his shirt. “We still need to go with them, make sure that they don’t run into danger!”

“Shmebulock?” The gnome tilts his head.

“Yeah, why?” Dipper says, raising an eyebrow. “We can handle ourselves!”

“Sure you can.” Jeff rolls his eyes. “From what I remember, everything you know came out of that journal you had. And you don’t have it anymore, do you? That’s why you’re better off with us, where we can protect you! We know all about the baddies of this town.”

Dipper scowls and Mabel puts her hands on her hips. “Dipper doesn’t need the journals! He has his own journal now. I don’t think you can hold your own in a fight anyways, considering all it takes is a dog whistle or a leaf blower to defeat you guys.” Mabel holds up her grappling hook, smiling. “Meanwhile, we have been in way more fights that you have, probably. We can do it ourselves.”

Dipper smiles at Mabel and nods, crossing his arms. Jeff grins nervously and glances between them. “O-Okay, you got me there! But, seriously, uh, can we go with you?” He’s wringing his hands and shifts his weight. “We just really don’t wanna be caught alone with whatever’s been terrorizing all the creatures in the forest.”

Mabel looks far more sympathetic at the gnomes. “Why didn’t you just say that in the first place instead of trying to insult us?” Jeff doesn’t really give her an answer, he just sort of stumbles over his words. Mabel waves his excuses away. “Fine. Come on.”

Dipper and Mabel waste no time getting on their way towards the town. Both of them are scanning the forest and road for any signs of trouble, anything that could be relating to him. All they see is the forest and old, crumbling road leading into town.

“It seems… normal.” Mabel mutters, only loud enough for Dipper to hear. He grimaces, knowing what she means.

“Could be one of his traps. Keep your guard up.” Mabel nods, tightening her grip on her brother’s hand.

The walk to town isn’t long. They reach the downtown area quickly and scope out the damage. It’s empty mostly, with a stray raccoon skittering through the alleyways. There’s leaves in the gutters and some of the windows in town look… boarded up. Mabel’s knees feel weak and she presses some of her weight onto her brother as they walk slowly through the small town. Her stomach is doing acrobatics somehow, seeing as though she has a heavy weight in her gut.

Dipper keeps his hands free and holds back a shudder at the cold winter breeze. All the snow seems to have melted but the cold hasn’t gone yet. He glances around the streets, looking for any sign of danger or any… oddness.

“There’s… nothing?” Mabel squeaks, giving a nervous smile. “I guess… everyone’s okay? Nothing to worry about. No weirdness. No him.”

Dipper shakes his head and they come to a stop in front of Greasy’s Diner. “There’s something off. I can’t put my finger on it…”

They scan the streets again, watching a stray plastic bag float down the sidewalk. Mabel puts a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, but he flinches, so she retracts in immediately. “Dipper… I don’t there’s anything here. Everything’s okay! Let’s just, go check up on Soos and Melody at the Mystery Shack and see if he can get a hold of-”

“Mabel!” Dipper interrupts, yelling out and making his sister jump. “That’s it! There’s nothing here!”

Mabel watches as Dipper gestures to the empty street. She looks confused and lays a hand on his shoulder again, but he doesn’t flinch this time. What did her brother mean? She watches the bag again, the only movement on the usually busy street.

It clicks.

“There’s no one. Everyone’s gone.” Mabel whispers, horrified. Even when it isn’t tourist season, there should still be people walking around and greeting each other. Kids should be out playing, people should be walking their dogs, even Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs should be out at this time, patrolling. “Where is everyone? It feels like…” She trails off, unsure of what it feels like.

“A ghost town.” Dipper finishes, his eyes wide. He turns to Jeff and Shmebulock, who haven’t strayed far from them. “You said there was something terrorizing all the creatures of the forest, right?” Jeff nods.

“Yeah, I’ve never gotten a good look at whatever it is, but gnomes have been going missing.” He says, obviously distraught.

“It’s taking them.” Dipper mutters, getting out his journal. He begins scribbling something down as he talks. “Something has been kidnapping everyone! It feels empty because it is empty! There’s… no one here.” Dipper looks up and stares into the distance for a second, then he turns to Mabel, his hands twitching. “Mabel, we have to find someone to tell us what’s happening! There has to be someone still here…”

Just then, Dipper catches movement coming from the diner. He sees a flash of silver in the window and points, closing his journal and stuffing it into his vest. “There!”

Mabel and Dipper run up the steps leading to the door and try to open it, only to find it locked and all the shutters drawn. Dipper knocks on the glass. “Open up, Susan!” There’s no answer, no indication that he was heard. Both twins try pounding on the glass door, yelling for someone to open. Still, nothing.

Dipper groans and runs a hand down his face. Mabel bites her nails, nervously looking around the street for any one else. She turns to her brother, who was staring at the glass door into the diner, annoyance on his face. “We should go to the shack! That’s where everyone was last time!”

Dipper nods, his mouth dry suddenly.

They don’t dare to try and take a shortcut through the woods. They take the long, winding back road to the shack, and hope that they run into someone on the way. They don’t, and the walk is uneventful and stressful.

Their hands are clenched tightly together as they approach it, Mabel gasping softly. Dipper looks up and takes in the shack’s state.

The windows are all covered, some boarded up, and the front door seems to be boarded up too. It’s obvious it was done quickly, as if there was someone trying to get into the building while they were boarding it up. There’s no movement in the windows, it looks completely still and quiet.

“Let’s find a way in around the back.” Dipper whispers to his sister, who nods.

The heavy silence hanging around the shack is unnerving, even the gnomes seem upset at the lack of life in the area.

“Soos has been helping the gnomes out a lot since you kids left.” Jeff explains while they quietly search for an unboarded window. “There’s usually a buncha forest creatures coming in and out. It’s weird for it to be this quiet, even weirder than what’s normal for this town.” Shmebulock nods in agreement.

Dipper hums and Mabel signals for him to look at something. He follows her finger, and sees the attic window has been left open. Mabel pulls out her grappling hook and grabs onto Dipper by wrapping her arm around his waist. She gives the gnomes a second to hop onto their backs before she shoots it up to the roof, feeling it hook onto the peak and then they’re on their way up.

Wendy’s old hangout spot is dusty, the cooler filled with dirty lukewarm water and old soda cans and the lawnchair’s colors washed out from the sun. Dipper leans over the edge of the roof, Mabel holding onto his legs, and pushes the window open further. He pulls himself back up before going down over the ledge feet first. He struggles to find the window’s edge at first but lands his foot onto it and lowers himself into the shack. He sticks his hand out to help Mabel into the window, pulling her and the two weights hanging from her legs into the attic with him.

Mabel brushes the dirt and dust she gathered from the roof off of her sweater and straightens her backpack. She looks around the small attic hallway, breathing in the familiar smell of moldy wood and dust that permeates the attic. It’s an incredibly welcoming smell and makes her feel at ease in an instant.

Dipper closes and latches the window and sighs a breath of relief, before he sees Mabel start skipping away towards the stairs. “Mabel!” He hisses quietly, pulling her back. “We don’t know who’s in here!”

“Dipper, it’s the Mystery Shack!” Mabel whispers back. “We’re always safe in here! Didn’t Grunkle Ford put up that magical unicorn hair barrier last summer so it would be safe?”

“That was just protecting against entities like… you know! It doesn’t protect against normal monsters! Or serial killers!” Dipper exclaims, still whispering, and gestures to the window. “We just broke in! Anyone could be in here!”

They both jump at a soft creaking coming from the stairs. They look at the stairs, then at each other, and scramble to hide behind one of the bookshelves that have been moved up there since Soos moved in. Mabel pulls out her grappling hook again, readying it. The gnomes run into the corner, hiding behind one of the several, scattered boxes.

There’s another creak that Mabel knows is on the top step. Something walks slowly and quietly around the attic and Mabel screws her eyes shut for a second, trying to focus on not making a single noise, Dipper’s grasp on her hand tight enough to leave a bruise. Her brother is shaking, and Mabel sees a shadow against the wall opposite of the window and tenses.

There’s a brief pause where she thinks that the other person is going to give up and go back downstairs. She really really hopes that they do.

The footsteps get closer to the bookshelf and Mabel feels her heart leap into her throat before she jumps out and catches the other person by surprise, making them take a step back. Mabel doesn’t look, she just shoots her grappling hook right into their chest.

It hits with a hard thud that rings out through the attic, followed by the person falling backwards and the clattering of a bat, both hitting the floor.

“Oof!” They speak, coughing a little. “That- wow, that grappling hook still packs a punch, huh, sweetheart?”

Mabel looks up, her eyes wet with fear, and drops her grappling hook.

“Grunkle Stan!” Both kids cry out and Mabel flings herself into Stan’s arms. He grins and wraps his arms around her and Dipper, holding them closely. They’re all smiling wide and hugging each other, Dipper’s trembling slowly subsiding.

“Kids!” Stan’s grinning as wide as he can.

“What’re you doing here?” Dipper asks him, pulling away. Mabel stays clinging to Stan, even as he begins to stand up.

“I should be asking you two that!” Stan scowls, glaring at them with his hands on his hips. His hair has gotten longer, the gray strands pulled back into a ponytail with the red beanie Mabel knit for him still sitting on his head. He’s wearing jeans and a ratty and patched up red winter coat.

Before Stan can elaborate on that, a voice calls up from downstairs. “Stanley! What’s going on up there? Was it the gnomes?”

“Gimme a second, Ford!” Stan yells back down. He rubs at the back of his neck. “Guess you kids might as well come downstairs.” He eyes them both, Mabel still clinging to his leg. “Yeesh, you both look terrible. How much sleep have you gotten?”

Mabel holds up a hand and starts counting on her finger, but Dipper answers first. “About 6 hours since last night.” Stan raises an eyebrow and Dipper looks away. “Combined.”

“And how much have you eaten?” Stan crosses his arms.

“We had some crackers for lunch.” Mabel tells him, still smiling.

“Alright, come on, we’re getting some food and sleep in you knuckleheads before we do anything else.” Stan begins to guide the kids downstairs before he catches sight of the gnomes peeking out from behind the boxes. He narrows his eyes at Jeff. “We’re having a talk after this.”

Jeff mock salutes him nervously and pulls Shmebulock down the stairs after them. The twins smile at each other, both of them infinitely relieved to be back inside the Shack and to know that their great uncles are fine. Stan notices this and ruffles their hair as they walk into the den, where Ford sits up from Stan’s recliner suddenly at the appearance of the younger twins.

“Dipper?! Mabel?!” He exclaims, his eyes wide. “What- What are you doing here?! I sent a warning! I told you both not to come!”

“You can’t just tell two teenagers to not do something and expect them to listen, Grunkle Ford!” Mabel says, her face in a wide grin. She flings herself at him, ready to drown him in hugs, before Stan can catch her by the collar.

“Hey, careful with him!” Stan sets her down again, and this time she walks up to Ford carefully.

“How come?” Dipper asks, his blood going cold. “Is he hurt? Great Uncle Ford are you okay?”

Mabel very carefully crawled into Ford’s lap, who welcomed it even if he seemed pretty cross with them. “I’m fine, Dipper, I’m not hurt.”

“Don’t lie, that’s my job.” Stan rolls his eyes, before indulging in the twin looks of confusion and worry. “Poindexter over here thought it was a great idea to run across a frozen lake, but instead of catching the thing he was chasing he fell and broke his hip.”

Ford crosses his arms and scoffs. “I didn’t break it.”

“Right. Sorry. Dislocated his hip.” Stan deadpans, staring right at his brother. “Anyways, it happened a few days ago a little ways up north, so we came back here so Ford could get checked out. Haven’t been able to find the radio that Soos keeps around here yet, so we couldn’t contact you.”

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Ford smiles at the the two twins now surrounding him, trying to assure them of his safety. “I’ll be up and walking on my own in a few days.”

“I hope so.” Mabel mutters, wrapping her arms around Ford’s abdomen and letting him pet her hair comfortingly. She pushes away her worry and beams at Ford and Stan. “I’m just glad you’re okay! Jeff and Shmebulock- well, just Jeff- was telling us about what was going on and it was really freaking Dipper out.”

Dipper scoffs, a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “Don’t act like you weren’t the one who decided to hitchhike in the middle of the night.”

“What?” Stan blanches before scowling. “You kids, I swear… Always getting yourselves into more trouble. Why on earth did you knuckleheads think that was a good idea?”

“Yes, I have some questions myself.” Ford frowns disapprovingly.

Dipper rubs the back of his neck. “Well- We just-“

“You gave us a really cryptic message! ‘Don’t come back, it’s too dangerous’? You can’t expect us to not freak out and come up here, especially after Weirdmageddon!” Mabel interrupts, glaring at her Grunkles. “Honestly, what were you two thinking?!”

Ford stares at Mabel, dumbfounded that he’s being lectured now. Stan laughs and ruffles her hair. “Okay, pumpkin, you got us.” He picks her up with a grunt and holds her on his hip. “Wow, you’re getting big… But yeah, you’re right. Neither of us were really thinking at the time.”

“Excuse me,” Ford says, “I was thinking fine. I just didn’t take into account that Jeff would give them conflicting messages.”

The front door opens then, and all four eyes look to the entryway. They hear shuffling before Soos appears in the doorway, looking a little breathless.

“Hey, dudes, I’m back from- woah!” Soos blinks at the sight of the younger twins. “What’re you two dudes doing here?”

“Soos!” Mabel squirms her way out of Stan’s arms and into Soos’s, giving him a bear hug that makes him choke a little. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“‘Sup, dawgs?” He smiles and pries Mabel off of him with a little bit of force. “I didn’t expect you dudes until June! What about the message Mr. Pines and Dr. Pines gave you?”

“These knuckleheads think that ‘stay away’ means ‘come quick’.” He clicks his tongue and runs a hand through his hair. “What are we gonna do with you two?”

“Let us help?” Dipper suggests hopefully.

“No way.” All three adults in the room say in unison.

“Whaaat?” Mabel crosses her arms. “Why not?”

“Yeah, we can handle it!” Dipper says.

“It’s not that we don’t think you can handle it-“ Ford tries, but Stan holds up his hand.

“No, no, it’s okay. We don’t think you can handle it.”

“What?!” Dipper raises his voice. “We can handle whatever it is just fine! We’ve fought worse!”

“I know, kids, but this isn’t your fight. This is something bigger than anything you’ve fought before.”

Mabel actually rolls her eyes at that, making Stan’s eyebrows raise in shock. “You can not seriously tell me you two have forgotten about our fights with Bill? We’ve beaten him, we can take anything!”

Ford sighs and runs a hand down his face. “Mabel, no you can’t.”

“You don’t know that unless you let us try!” Dipper says, getting more and more frustrated. “We can do it, I swear! If you just-!”

“No, that’s the final answer.” Stan cuts him off, raising his hand.

Dipper and Mabel both go silent, both frowning angrily. “Whatever.” Mabel says and Dipper sighs.

Ford and Stan give each other the same exasperated look. Teenagers.

“I’m gonna go put these away.” Soos says after a minute, holding up a couple grocery bags. He leaves the room, leaving the sets of twins the stew in their homemade pot of disappointment and frustration.

Mabel goes back to climb in Ford’s lap, but Dipper sits on the floor in front of the chair. Ford lets Mabel cuddle up against him even if she still was radiating waves of anger, the anger isn’t really directed at anyone.

There’s a few minutes where no one can find anything to say. The only sounds in the Shack are Soos putting the groceries away and the occasional creak of wood.

“Can you at least tell us what’s going in?” Dipper asks, looking up at Stan.

Stan lets out a heavy breath through his nose and moves to sit on the step in the doorway of the den. “Whaddya think, Sixer?”

Ford seems to think for a second but nods. “Yes, I suppose. They should know what’s happening, or at least what we believe is happening.”

Stan sighs. “Alright.” He looks to Dipper and Mabel, who are both staring at him. “I’ll tell ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaykravitz.tumblr.com


End file.
